Customizations
PandaTO is a highly customized server, with custom content such as; Bosses, Quests, Uniques, Equipment, Pets, and more. PandaTO's custom content was created to extend and build upon Trickster Online's endgame content. Below is a general list of all of PandaTO's customizations. Rates * 8x EXP & TM * 8x Quest EXP * 4x Item DROP Rate * 10x Unique DROP Rate Custom Content Quality of Life Changes * Free Driller Boy Pet. * Reduced price of Card Packs sold from Card Girl by 50%. * Removed maximum WT cap in Storage Warehouse (Lovely Angelina). * Nerfed refinement ore prices by 95%. * Skill Changes: Class re-balancing. * Reduced Base EXP needed for each level. * Decreased TM EXP needed for each TM level. * EXP Bonus for Parties have been increased * Memory Ports sold at Paradise Shop Item Girl. * Portable Port AD sold at Megalopolis Item Girl. * Permanent Merchant Lorena for elemental crystal exchange. * Spicy Dragon has lowered Magic Defense and Attribute resistance so mages can kill it. * Grey Ash Staff changed to MA refine and Dark Attribute compoundable, also new Set Bonus. * Alchemist Nate and Blacksmith Marx NPC available in Megalopolis Square * Reduced amount of Chaos's Feathers needed during tempering from 3 to 1. * Refinement: Due to the missing Techichi Mine - Golden Ash Maps, the following Ores & Blacksmith Marx's Harkon quests have been moved: ** Moved all Techichi Ores to Snow Hill Mine. ** Moved all Snow Mine Ores to Black Swamp Mine. In-game Myshop * Free Hair Dye. * Free Fashion, some of which are not available on other servers. * Myshop Drills available ingame and more on the website. * All timed items are permanent. * Resurrect Scrolls sold at Item Girl Megalopolis Shop. * VIP Egg Shop: Gacha Boxes containing Myshop Equipment can be exchanged for Bonus Eggs. * Magic Stones (Myshop Stones) are drillable in certain Maps. * Rosemary and Miranda Watty Exchange: Custom Myshop equipment, pets and more. * Happisto Stallone: 4G Equipment Exchange * Recycle Shop: GM Eni offers Myshop Scrolls. * Level Up Gift Boxes: Dropped by all monsters and contains myshop use items such as; Repair Powders, Elixirs, Anvils, Gold Gems, etc. * Increased Elixir percentages: ** Black Green Elixir: 50% → 60% ** White Green Elixir: 50% → 60% Enhanced Quest Rewards * Episode and Story quest rewards have been changed to fit the progression inside the server. You can find the quests and their rewards here. Unique Content (PandaTO Exclusive) * System Mail Rewards: Expanded in-game mail rewards. * Custom Login Screens: Created exclusively for PandaTO by our in-house artists. * Weekly & Seasonal Events: See #trickster-events in Discord and Forum. * Draconic Set: Customised Draconic Set dropped by Spicy Dragon with improved stats. * Occasional random Boss summons in Megalopolis. * Daily Harkon Protector Event * Removed negative stats from Phantom Dungeon Equipment * Boss Waves: Regional Bosses roam Field maps and are rotated each Patch. * Boss Uniques & Blood Red-Eyepatch can be Fused and Tempered, excluding accessories. * Rebirth system. * Expanded Endgame Content: ** Sentinels: Shadow World Bosses *** Hecate *** Janus *** Chronos *** Evil Don Giuvanni ** Sentinel Unique Equipment *** Set of Light *** Solar Set *** Tsunami Set *** Shining Crystal Set *** Fallen Watcher *** Draconic Restraint Pendant ** Revamped Chaos Tower (Season 1 Version) ** PandaTO Coupon Equipment Exchange: 125% Sprint, Level 400 Uniques, Level 330 Custom Character Box Sets and more. Skill Changes Some of the following skill formulas have been increased to match the formulas on ggFTW wiki. PandaTO's previous skill formulas were from cTO (Official Chinese Trickster Online) and were much lower especially for Fox. 1st Job Skills Magic = :Bottle of Mana :* Increased values by 4x. :Arrow Rush :* Slightly increased Magic Power. |-| Sense = :Stone Strike :* Slightly increased range. :Shuriken Master :* Level M: Greatly improved the accuracy. :Gun Booster :* Changed formula and animation to Bullseye Skill :* Increases AC by percentage instead of flat increase. :Heavy Carrier :* Increased all values by 10x. |-| Charm = :Physical Training :* Level M: Increased HP from 2360 → 7360. :[[Mana Reflector|'Mana Reflector']] :* Level M: Doubled skill duration. |-| Special = :Mind's Eye :* Increased Mind's Eye skill duration from 80 to 300 seconds. 2nd Job Skills Warrior = : Berserker :* Level 10: :**Increased skill radius to 260. :**Increased attack from 183% → 230%. :* Level M: :**Increased skill radius to 280. :**Increased attack from 204% → 280%. : Earthquake Blade :* Cast time reduced by 1 second. :* Damage % has been decreased by 10-30 in all levels. :Tempest Strike :* Decreased damage % by 20-30 in all levels. |-| Bard = All :*You can controll all the elements, regardless of the seals. Water :Icey Shackles :* Level 10: :**Power increased from 315% → 355%. :**Duration increased from 3 secs → 4 secs. :* Level M: :**Power increased from 360% → 410%. :**Duration increased from 4 secs → 5 secs. :Shard of the Glacier :* Increased range by 9%. :* Slightly increased Power and Multiplier values. Electric :Electro Attack :* Slightly increased Power values. :Tesla Field :* Slightly increased skill radius. :* Slightly increased Power and Multiplier values. Fire :Scorching Earth :* Reduced cooldown by 2 seconds. Earth :Cleaving Terra :* Slightly increased skill radius. :* Decreased casting time. :* Increased Magnification Ratio by 2. :Deadly Fen :* Slightly increased skill radius. :* Level 10: :** Decreased casting time :** Power increased from 326% → 350%. :** Number of Targets increased from 4 → 5. :** Movement Speed Reduction increased from 28% → 34%. :* Level M: :** Power increased from 368% → 400% :** Number of Targets increased from 5 → 6. :** Movement Speed Reduction increased from 34% → 50%. Wind :Wind Blade :* Slightly increased skill radius. |-| Magician = Light :Arrow of Light :* Level 10: Magic Power increased from 315% → 350%. :* Level M: Magic Power increased from 330% → 400%. :Light Wave :* Decreased casting time from 2 secs → 1.5 sec. :* Slightly increased skill radius and AoE angle. :* Level 10 : Magic Power increased from 390% → 450%. :* Level M: Magic Power increased from 420% → 500%. :Radiant Strike :* Level 10: Magic Power increased from 370% → 420%. :* Level M: :** Increased skill radius. :** Magic Power increased from 460% → 510%. :** Reduced cooldown from 4 secs → 3 secs. Dark :Gravity Crush :* Decreased cast time from 3 secs → 2 secs. :* Decreased cooldown from 15 secs → 7.5 secs. |-| Explorer = :Pouch of Pain :* Slightly decreased cast time by 20%. :* Adjusted skill range and accuracy. :* Buffed damage and radius. :* Level 10: Slightly buffed damage. :* Level M: :** Greatly improved skill's accuracy. :** Slightly buffed damage. :Precision Pitch :* Magnification Ratio adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. :Landmine :* Damage increased by 2-3x and radius increased by 2. :Chain of Knives *Slightly increased the damage about 5% for level 10 & M. :* Damage Percentage adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. :Fan of Knives :* Magnification Ratio adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. :* Level 10 & M: Adjusted range, accuracy and buffed damage along with radius. :Shuriken Master :*Slightly increased the damage about 5% for level 10 & M. |-| Inventor = :Power Shot :* Increased skill radius by 11%. :* Level 10: Magnification Ratio increased from 239% → 330%. :* Level M: Magnification Ratio increased from 270% → 400%. :Shooting Spree :* Increased skill radius by 12% :* Level 10: Attack Power increased from 215% → 250%. :* Level M: Attack Power increased from 245% → 300%. :Shield Breaker :* Level 10: Success Rate increased by 2. :* Level M: Success Rate increased by 2. |-| Entertainer = :Volley Kick :* Magnification Ratio adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. :Evolution :* Decreased cooldown to 120 seconds. :* Level 10: AP Magnification Ratio increased from 220% → 320%. :* Level M: :**AP Magnification Ratio increased from 260% → 400%. :**Increased duration to 200 seconds. :Fatal Wound :* Attack Power and Damage Sustained adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. |-| Card Master = :Metamorphosis :* Decreased cooldown to 120 seconds :* Level 10: :**HV & DP Magnification Ratio increased from 220% → 320%. :* Level M: :**HV & DP Magnification Ratio increased from 260% → 400%. :**Increased duration to 200 seconds. :Impelling Rage :* Decreased cooldown from 6 secs → 3 secs. :* Level 10: :**Increased skill radius. :**Attack % increased from 440% → 540%. :* Level M: :**Increased skill radius. :**Attack % increased from 500% → 600%. :* Slightly buffed damage at Level 10 and Master again. :Wild Nail :* Level 10: Attack Power increased from 255% → 355%. :* Level M: Attack Power increased from 300% → 400%. :One Pair :* Attack Power and Magnification Ratio adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. 3rd Job Skills Champion = :Flaming Fist :* Increased cooldown time. :* Increased cast time. :* Slightly decreased ratio % :Flash Cut :*Slightly increased the damage about 20% for level 10 & M. |-| Gladiator = :Shadow :* Attack Power adjusted to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. :Sonic Slash :* Cast time from 1.2 sec → 1 sec. :* Slightly increased AoE angle. :* Damage % has been decreased by 100 in all levels. :Gale Strike :* Level 10: Attack increased from 230% → 390%. :* Level M: Attack increased from 260% → 460%. |-| Soul Master = Water :Undine's Blessing :*Cooldown decreased from 10 to 7 seconds for all levels. :Undine's Garden :*Cooldown decreased from 10 to 7 seconds for all levels. Electric :Staff of Thunder :*Cooldown decreased from 3.5 to 2.5 seconds for all levels. :*Significantly increased the AP Power about 40% for all levels. :Raion's Blessing :*Cooldown decreased from 10 to 7 seconds for all levels. :Raion's Space :*Cooldown decreased from 10 to 7 seconds for all levels. Fire :Dragon Storm :*Cooldown decreased from 5 to 3.5 seconds for all levels. :Salamander's Blessing :*Cooldown decreased from 10 to 7 seconds for all levels. :Salamander's Territory :*Cooldown decreased from 10 to 7 seconds for all levels. Earth :Earthquake :* Slightly increased skill radius. :* Increased Multiplier values by 3. :*Casting time decrease from 1.5 to 1 second for all levels. Wind :Raging Storm :* Slightly increased skill radius. :* Multiplier adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. |-| Priest = :Celestial Strike :* Decreased cooldown from 7 secs → 4 secs. :* Magnification Ratio adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. :* Level 10: :** Increased power from 400 → 500. :* Level M: :** Increased power from 459 → 559. :Searing Light :* Decreased cooldown and cast time. :* Decreased MP consumption. |-| Thief Master = :Sudden Attack :* Values adjusted accordingly to those found on ggFTW Wiki. :* Decreased cooldown by 1 second. :* Level M: Greatly improved skill's accuracy. :Hide :*Cooldown decreased from 10 to 5 seconds for all levels. :Poison Pouch :* AP Weight % adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. :* Level M: Greatly improved skill's accuracy. |-| Scientist = :Berserk :* Increased skill radius by 14% :* Level 10: Attack Power increased from 290% → 330%. :* Level M: Attack Power increased from 350% → 390%. |-| Primadonna = :Sharp Scream :* Magnification adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki. :* Slightly increased skill radius. :2 Hit Combo :* Damage % has been decreased by 100 in all levels. :* Removed 100% from skill multipliers |-| Gambler = :Power Charging :* Decreased skill cooldown from 10 to 5 seconds. :* Slightly buffed accuracy at Level 10 and Master. :* Sightly increased skill radius. :Heavy Hit :* Increased the range and radius by double. :* Increased damage considerably. :Full House :* Attack Power and Magnification Ratio adjusted accordingly to the values found on ggFTW Wiki.